New Kurapica Meet LOVE
by Val The Lolli Doll
Summary: Berawal dari pertemuan Kurapica dengan seorang gadis yang sedang dikejar oleh para dept collector, Kurapica menyelamatkannya dan akhirnya mereka tinggal bersama. Selengkapnya baca aja deh. hehe XD


Reika ini adalah karakter imajinasi saya. Semoga tidak jadi masalah karena saya tidak menemukan karakter cewe di Hunter X Hunter yang bisa mengimbangi Kurapica.

Ok, bayangkan saja Reika ini karakter anime maupun manga prempuan favorit kalian XD Kalau yang versi saya, Reika memiliki rambut ikal hitam sepinggang dengan poni rata yang kontras dengan manik obsidiannya, wajahnya imut dan baby face didukung dengan mata hitam legamnya dan bibirnya yang sensual (haish!), ukuran dadanya biasa saja walau dia sudah 16 tahun, mempunyai kaki jenjang yang sexy dan kulit putih susu.

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi

Chapter 1

Hari itu sudah larut, kira-kira pukul 11 malam. Kurapica menyusuri jalanan besar yang sudah sepi lalu lalang dengan tetap waspada.  
Tap tap tap...  
Hanya suara langkah kaki Kurapica dan suara mobil melasat kencang yang sesekali terdengar. Di perempatan ini Kurapica akan belok kiri dan berjalan berberapa puluh meter lalu sampai di apartemennya.

"Kita bunuh saja dia, lalu jual organ tubuhnya," terdengar sebuah suara berat dari arah kanan jalan perempatan tempat Kurapica berdiri.  
"Kau jangan coba-coba," terdengar suara teriakan seorang gadis.

Otaknya bahkan belum sempat memikirkan apa pun, tapi kakinya sudah lebih dulu berlari ke tempat kejadian. Sejak kapan ia jadi peduli pada urusan orang lain seperti ini ?

"Yamero !" teriaknya.

Ada sekitar 25 orang di sana dan semuanya membawa senjata tajam. Kemudian matanya menyusuri gang buntu yang menjadi tempat kejadian untuk mencari si korban. Seorang gadis yang Kurapica perkirakan seumuran dengannya berdiri tegak dengan arah berlawanan dengan para berandalan itu. Gadis itu menatap para berandalan itu dengan bosan, bahkan iris mata obsidiannya tidak mengisyaratkan ketakutan.

"Untuk membereskan seorang gadis saja kenapa kalian bergerombol sampai 2 lusin ?" ujar Kurapika datar.  
"Cih!" decih salah seorang dari gerombolan itu.

Merekapun berkelahi , ¹ melawan 25. Tapi 25 orang itu bukanlah tandingan pengguna nen seperti Kurapica. Bahkan ini tidak lebih dari perenggangan otot di pagi hari baginya.

Para gerombolan itu tumbang, tapi salah seorang dari mereka masih bisa bicara,  
"Ayah gadis itu berhutang pada bos kami," ucapnya dengan susah payah.

Kurapica melirik gadis itu sekilas, lalu mengeluarkan amplop yang berisi gajinya dan menaruhnya di tangan anggota gerombolan itu.  
"Isi amplop itu harus cukup untuk melunasi hutang-hutangnya, kau tidak boleh mengganggunya lagi," kata Kurapica.  
"Jangan berikan uang itu padanya ! Ayahku tidak pernah berhutang, istri mudanyalah yang berhutang pada lintah darat itu !" ujar gadis itu seraya berlari menuju ke tempat anggota gerombolan itu tergeletak, diambilnya kembali amplop yang tadi Kurapica berikan padanya.  
"Kukembalikan," gadis itu menyerahkan amplop itu kepada Kurapica.

Kurapica terdiam, sementara otaknya mencoba mencerna apa yang telah terjadi dan yang bisa simpulkannya adalah gadis ini dikejar oleh para dept collector karena hutang anggota keluarganya. Bagaimana caranya agar gadis ini tidak lagi diburu ? Gadis itu tidak membiarkanku membayar hutangnya, kurasa karena hubungannya dengan ibu tirinya tidak baik.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membayar hutang istri muda ayahmu, kau simpan amplop itu dan kau harus ikut aku," ujar Kurapica dengan tatapan datarnya.

Gadis muda itu tersenyum mengejek dan saat itu juga ia memberi Kurapica label 'laki-laki brengsek'.

Dia sengaja mengiming-imingiku uang supaya aku mau todur dengannya, batin Reika. Maaf ya, tapi kau bukan satu-satunya pengguna nen di sini. Baiklah, kebetulan aku sedang ingin bermain. Lagipula aku ingin merasakannya sendiri, seberapa bagus rantai nenmu itu ?

Apartemen Kurapica.

"Tinggallah di sini untuk beberapa lama, kemungkinan besar mereka akan kembali mengejarmu lagi seperti tadi," ujar Kurapika sambil melepas baju luarnya yang seperti rompi.  
Sebaris kalimat dari laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya berhasil membuay Reika tertegun. Ia seperti tersihir, bagitu saja ia menurut pada laki-laki tak dikenal itu.

Pada awalnya Kurapica menyuruh Reika untuk tidur di kamarnya, karena memang di apartemen minimalis Kurapica hanya terdapat satu kamar tidur. Tapi bukannya menerima tawaran baik Kurapica, Reika malah menurunkan kemudian menyeret kasur dari kamar Kurapica ke depan tv yang masih lennggang.  
"Kau akan tidur di sini ?" tanya Kurapica.  
"Kita," jawab Reika sambil memasangkan sprei.  
"Memangnya kau perempuan macam apa ?" Kurapica memejamkan matanya.  
"Kalau kau memerkosaku dan aku tidak menginginkannua, aku bisa lari ke mana saja," kata Reika seraya menyeringai.  
"Teman-temanku bilang kalau sebenarnya banyak pemerkosaan terjadi karena pihak perempuan juga menginginkannya," lanjutnya dengan seringaian yang masih bertahan di wajah baby facenya.

Tiba-tiba Reika berjalan mendekati Kurapica. Ia bergumam,  
"Tunjukkanlah siapa orang di hadapanku,"  
Kurapica membuka matanya, dilihatnya Reika sedang memegang sebuah kartu.  
"Warrior, melambangkan orang yang sedang bertarung demi sesuatu," Reika menunjukkan kartu di tangannya.  
Biasanya orang-orang yang dilambangkan dengan kartu ini adalah orang-orang yang hidupnya diikat oleh sesuatu, imbuhnya dalam hati.  
"Karena itu aku tidak akan kawatir lagi padamu, mana ada prajurit cabul ?" canda Reika.

Wajah Kurapica berubah tegang setelah mendengarnya, tapi di saat yang sama ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin tersenyum. Gadis ini, batin Kurapica.

"Kurapica Kuruta," Kurapica menyebut namanya.  
"Reika Anderson," ucap gadis itu.  
Tidak ada jabat tangan, hanya senyuman manis dari keduanya.

Reika menundukkan kepalanya secara tiba-tiba, selanjutnya Kurapica melihay bahunya yang bergetar. Segera Reika menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia mulai terisak.

"Kakekku lebih memilih wanita jalang itu daripada aku," ucapnya di sela-sela tangisannya.

Kaget, binging, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, tidak tega, atau dengan kata lain bahasa gaulnya 'galau' menyerang Kurapica. Seorang gadia sedang menangis di hadapannya sekarang, lalu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan ?

Disentuhnya pundak Reika, ia juga agak menunduk untuk mensejajarkan mata topaznya dengan manik obsidian Reika, lalu Kurapica bertanya,  
"Apa yang biasanya kau lakukan setelah menangis ?"  
"Makan," jawab Reika polos.  
"Oh, kalau begitu lanjutkanlah sampai kau merasa lega," kata Kurapica sambil lalu.

Kurapica membuka kulkasnya sedang Reika memandanginya dengan terheran-heran, setaunya laki-laki biasa akan memeluknya, kau tahulah namanya ? Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. 


End file.
